


KindListener's Self-Indulgent Multifandom Thing

by KindListener



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games), Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game), Grand Theft Auto Series (Video Games), Grand Theft Auto V, Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Hair, Crossdressing, Face-Sitting, Groping, M/M, Mommy Issues, Multi, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Rimming, Scent Kink, Scents & Smells, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-24 03:28:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30065970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KindListener/pseuds/KindListener
Summary: Status:Unfinished.Pairing(s):Too many to fit in this description!Warnings:None.Summary:I get completely self-indulgent with a collection of shorts with some of my favourite boys! Written in part for my 21st birthday! I might come back to some of these shorts and continue them if people like them. (Tags will be updated as I post more chapters.)
Relationships: James "Smoke" Porter/Original Character(s), Kerry Eurodyne/V, Mister Hands/V (Cyberpunk 2077), Russell Adler/Bell, Trevor Philips/Reader, V (Cyberpunk 2077)/Other(s), V/Viktor Vector
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Contents

(All of this is subject to change but I'll try and keep it as close to this list as possible.)

  * A/O dynamics. - Johnny Cage x Reader
  * Against-the-wall sex. - Mr Gallant x Adam McCann (OC)
  * Ball worship. - Judge Joseph Dredd x Reader
  * Bath/Pool/Shower sex. - Kerry Eurodyne x Vance Garcia (OC)
  * Belly bulging (due to a very large cock or toy). - Johnny Tag x Aaron Davis (OC)
  * Biting, licking and hickeys. - Michael Langdon x Adam McCann (OC)
  * Body hair (depending on the character e.g. Kano, Miguel Rojo, Jacob Frye, etc). - Russell Adler x Jackson 'Bell' McAllister (OC)
  * Bondage (collars, handcuffs, shibari, etc). - Goro Takemura x Valentin Vereş (OC)
  * Breath play and choking. - James Patrick March x Charles LeLang (OC)
  * Breeding kink. - Clifford Unger x Edward Lastrade (OC)
  * Caring tops. - Goro Takemura x Valentin Vereş (OC)
  * Clothed sex (partially). - Russell Adler x Jackson 'Bell' McAllister (OC)
  * Cock worship. - Russell Adler x Jackson 'Bell' McAllister (OC)
  * Come inflation. - Kazan Yamaoka x Reader
  * Copious amounts of come. - Colossus/Piotr Rasputin x Reader
  * Daddy/Mommy kink. - Trevor Phillips x Reader
  * Deepthroating and throat fucking. - Johnny Silverhand x V-001 (OC)
  * Dirty talking. - Captain Cold/Leonard Snart x Reader
  * Dom/Sub. - Goro Takemura x Valentin Vereş (OC)
  * Face sitting. - Viktor Vector x Verdie Dubois (OC)
  * Fisting. - Johnny Silverhand x V-001 (OC)
  * Forced orgasms. - Kano x Reader
  * Gaping. - Kazan Yamaoka x Reader
  * Genital/Nipple piercings. - Ji-Woon Hak x Reader
  * Grinding/Rutting. - Jason Hudson x Jackson 'Bell' McAllister (OC)
  * Hand kink. - Mister Hands x Verdie Dubois (OC)
  * Humiliation and degradation (begging, name calling, etc). - Johnny Silverhand x V-001 (OC)
  * Jockstraps. - Johnny Gat x Aaron Davis (OC)
  * Knife/Gun/Weapon play. - Jason Hudson x Jackson 'Bell' McAllister (OC)
  * Micro/Macro. - The Atom/Ryan Choi x Reader
  * Mirrors. - Cable/Nathan Summers x Reader
  * Monster cocks. - Sanguine x Oakendil (OC)
  * Multilingual characters. - Blue Beetle/Jaime Reyes x Reader
  * Multiple orgasms. - Kabal x Reader
  * Natural musk. - Hircine x Oakendil (OC)
  * Oral fixation. - James 'Smoke' Porter x Reader
  * Oral. - Kerry Eurodyne x Vance Garcia (OC)
  * Overstimulation. - Blue Beetle/Jaime Reyes x Reader
  * Phone sex. - Mister Hands x Verdie Dubois (OC)
  * Praise kink. - Michael DeSanta x Reader
  * Prostate abuse. - Sanguine x Oakendil (OC)
  * Rimming. - Deacon x Micah (OC)
  * Scars. - Huck Finnigan x Reader
  * Scent kink. - James 'Smoke' Porter x Burner (OC)
  * Sensory play (blindfolds, gags, etc). - Viktor Vector x Verdie Dubois (OC)
  * Size kink. - The Atom/Ryan Choi x Reader
  * Suit kink. - Ray Tango x Reader
  * Suspension. - Red Hood/Jason Todd x Reader
  * Teasing. - Captain Cold/Leonard Snart x Reader
  * Toys. - Colossus/Piotr Rasputin x Reader
  * Uncut cocks (depending on the character). - Russell Adler x Jackson 'Bell' McAllister (OC)
  * Uniforms. - James 'Smoke' Porter x Burner (OC)
  * Virginity. - Captain Cold/Leonard Snart x Reader
  * Vocality. - Judge Joseph Dredd x Reader




	2. Kissa Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Pairing:** Kerry Eurodyne x Vance Garcia (OC).  
>  **Kink:** Bath/Pool/Shower sex.

Black and white marble are stained blue under the neons, the occasional hint of gold accenting the walls. Vance stares at himself in one of the mirrors, taking off his hat and placing it on the edge of the sink before running a hand through his hair. He looks paler in this light, his tanned skin bleached in the neons.

Kerry offered him a chance to get showered and changed after the last Samurai gig, a little gesture while he's upstairs writing.

Vance unbuttons his shirt and takes off his shades, following the tattoo of the snake across his chest. There's gold accents on him too, the lines of the cybernetics across his cheekbones and the gold studs and rings in his ears. The gig had been a rush. He'd felt it through Johnny; up above the crowd, pumping out song after song, hopping about the stage, lights in his eyes. He's not known Kerry for very long but Vance knows that's the most energetic he's seen him. Maybe the attention excited him as much as it did V.  
'What're you hoping for?' Johnny asks, leaning up against the glass that acts as a divider for the shower.  
"A shower." Vance replies flatly, not looking at Johnny as he stretches and folds up his shirt, placing it on a nearby shelf and reaching for the towel Kerry had given him. God, even the towels feel like they're made of money.  
'You know what I meant.' Vance stays with his back to Johnny, shoulder blades pressing against the skin, casting shadows down his back.  
"You live in my head, Johnny... You know exactly what I'm hopin' for."

Naked in front of the mirror, Vance is shaving, keeping his facial hair cut short but still long enough for it to be considered 'rugged'. It sure takes a lot of effort to look like he really doesn't care about his appearance. The doors open and the Nomad can see Kerry walk in before stopping in his tracks.  
"Oh, shi-- Sorry, V, I-- Uhh..." It takes him a second before he manages to turn around, tearing his eyes away from the tanned adonis shaving in his bathroom.  
"Hey, Ker. How's the song goin'?" V asks nonchalantly, finishing his shave.  
"Goin' -- umm... -- fine! Yeah... I thought you were done in here." He murmurs and Vance turns around, placing the razor on the edge of the sink before wiping the excess foam from his face and neck.  
"Sorry, didn't know I was on a timer." The Nomad chuckles and Kerry shakes his head, instinctively turning to look at him.  
"Nah, that's not what I meant. I just--" He stops short again, eyes glued to Vance's thickening cock. "Hey... Are you...?" Shit. He wasn't banking on this. Between the buzz after the concert and even being near Kerry, blood begins to flow between his legs.  
"Fuck! Sorry." The Nomad turns on his heel, hands shielding his cock.  
"You okay?" He sounds unsure, his tone probing, as if trying to find V's intentions. This is all going wrong.  
"Just got a bit of a rush after the show... Jeez, sorry." The two of them are flushed and embarrassed. V just wanted to do some light flirting not...whatever the Hell this is.  
'Smooth moves.' Johnny chimes in, second-hand embarrassment in his voice.  
"You liked being up on stage?" Kerry asks, experimentally placing a hand between Vance's angular shoulder blades. The younger man flinches but doesn't move away from the contact.  
"Yeah. It was really...hyper, y'know? Made me feel alive." That hand trails down the length of his spine, sitting at the small of the Nomad's back as Kerry steps forward.  
"Want me to give you a hand with that?"

Vance crowds Kerry into the shower, turning on the water, before shoving the older man against the glass divider. The glass steams up wherever Kerry's body touches it, the Nomad leaning in to claim his lips.  
"You get it, Ker?" V asks breathlessly as the older man reaches down to grasp his cock.  
"Yeah, up on stage. All those eyes on you. The rush. Fuck, I get it, V." He sighs, circling a thumb around the crown of the Nomad's cock. His other hand is placed on the back of Vance's neck, tugging them closer together. Water flows over his strong, scarred shoulders, making him glisten under the neons. Christ, does Kerry look beautiful like this too? Gold glitters whenever he moves, lips slightly parted, begging to be kissed and bitten.  
"Fuck..."


	3. Peeping Tom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Pairing:** Russell Adler x Jackson 'Bell' McAllister (OC).  
>  **Kink:** Body hair.

He makes it too easy. The way his aviators glint in the light. The way his leather jacket clings to him. The way he keeps his shirt always unbuttoned just enough to see the first few strands of dark hair. Bell just wants to shove his face in Adler's chest and run his hands over the special operative's perfect body.

He's delivering a briefing at the moment but Bell can't help but stare at his chest. He even took off his coat so the younger man can see his muscular arms. Oh, to be held in those strong, gorgeous arms.  
"Bell." Hudson calls harshly and the Brit straightens. "Pay attention." Nodding, Bell stays silent, trying to look at the board and trying not to get too distracted.

"You need some help, Bell? You've seemed distracted." Adler asks, when the others have dispersed, and Bell deliberates for a moment.  
"Is there anywhere we can talk?" He asks and the Special Operative nods, pointing toward the office with lowered blinds. It's usually used for confidential phone calls or in-organisation arguments. Walking behind him, Bell can see just how defined his back is, even through his dress shirt. He closes and locks the door behind them before turning to face the younger man. "What's up, Bell?" Little to Bell's knowledge, Adler's been keeping tabs on him, following his eyes, seeing how far he can push. The raven-haired man shuffles his feet awkwardly, eyes focused on the special operative's shoes. The older man leans back against a desk, turning the blinds so they shut out the rest if the world. It's just them, now or never.

Bell steps forward, just enough to touch Adler's collarbone with the tips of his fingers.  
"Thought I caught you looking." He purrs, scarred lips curving up into a small smile as he reaches up, slowly unbuttoning his dress shirt. There's more scatterings of dark hair, more curves of pure muscle. His other hand joins, both exploring Adler's scarred and bruised torso as he finally shrugs off the material. His shoulders are broad and his biceps are beautifully sculpted, it's almost as if he were made of marble. Bell runs his hands over the soft, downy hair at the centre of his chest, lips gingerly touching the older man's collar. His fingers drag down, finding the trail of hair leading over his firm, muscular abdomen before disappearing past the waistband of his pants. He's so tantalisingly close. He wants to be closer. Wants to see all of the special operative.

Groaning softly, Adler tangles his fingers in Bell's charcoal-hued hair, holding the younger man's face closer to the crook of his neck.  
"Touch it, Bell..." He purrs and the sniper swallows thickly. He can occasionally feel Adler getting harder through his suit pants but that's completely different from just grabbing his bare cock. Not too worry though because gently Adler grabs Bell's wrist, guiding his hand down to press the palm against the zipper on his pants. Breath catches in Bell's throat as he feels the heat radiating through the fabric. Turning his head, the special operative claims Bell's lips, hearing him mewl, as his fingers tighten around Adler's clothed half-mast erection. He twitches, almost as if he can't believe he's doing this and Adler wraps his strong arms around Bell's shoulders, bringing him closer.


	4. Virtuous Cycle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Pairing:** Trevor Phillips x Reader.  
>  **Kink:** Daddy/Mommy kink.

Cheap stuff you'd picked up from the store; a tight, shiny miniskirt, a matching corset, sparkly belt, fishnets and high boots. You'd also slapped on some makeup and some long, false nails. It looks gaudy and cheap but that's the aesthetic you're going for.

Wandering out of the bathroom, you stumble out into the main part of Trevor's trailer on unsteady feet, staring him down as he sits on the sofa. Immediately, he looks up at you, eyes widening as his gaze meets your made-up face. It's almost as if a button's been pressed. He doesn't look sex-crazed or tweaked or blood-thirsty, he just looks scared and shocked, like a deer in headlights. He stands, brows drawn up as he begins to mumble.  
"I-I... You... What did...?" You hold out your arms and smile warmly. His eyes seem to glass over, childhood trauma and abuse fading into his peripherals. But you aren't here to berate or cajole or manipulate, you're here to build, to encourage, to love.  
"Come here, baby." Instead of running into your arms, he collapses to his knees, wordless as he hugs your thighs tightly. It would be scary if it wasn't so sad. He begins to cry and you run a hand through his hair, feeling him sob. "Don't worry, baby, I'm here." You comfort him, petting his head affectionately, but that only makes him cry harder.

Eventually, you manage to get Trevor to the sofa, curled into your side, still crying as you stroke his back.  
"Mommy's here." You sigh and he nods, his cries beginning to lessen as he looks up, wiping his face on his shirt. "You've been such a good boy and I love you so much." You coo, slowly following the line of his jaw with your fingers.  
"I've-- I've been a good boy?" He asks through sniffles and you nod, pulling him in for a proper hug.  
"Of course, baby." That sets him off crying again as he wraps his arms around your shoulders. Gently, you kiss the top of his head, leaving behind a bright red lipstick mark, and he shudders. "Come sit in my lap." You offer and he scrambles into your lap and straddles your hips, his jeans already straining as he wipes his face on his shirt again. You grasp Trevor's shoulders, tugging him down until your foreheads touch. "Mmmn... I love you so much, baby." You murmur softly, kissing him on the cheek and leaving another red lipstick mark. His breath catches as he throbs against your own cock, beginning to thicken in the tight, faux leather skirt.  
"I-I love you too, Mommy." He breathes shakily. He's not used to hearing those words or reciprocating them. You place a kiss to his neck and his breath comes hot and fast.  
"I think it's time for bed."

In the back of his trailer, you slowly undress him, running your false nails down his sides and he shivers. His boots and socks come off first and he kicks them into the corner. Then it's his shirt, damp with tears. You gently pull it over his head and trace the lines of his tattoos. Another kiss, another lipstick stain on the centre of his chest and he groans breathily. You reach for the button of his jeans, taking a moment to run your hand over the bulge there. He's harder than you've ever felt him before, shivering even as you palm his crotch.  
"Don't worry, baby, Mommy's gonna take care of you."

Laid back on his bed, you watch Trevor take your cock, his own leaking over his abdomen as you stretch him open. He's slick and wet and hot and he's twitching like crazy.  
"How's that feel, baby?" You ask and he nods, hands fisting in the sheets.  
"Fuck, Mommy! You feel so good!" He whines and you smile, looking over his body, covered in lipstick stains and light hickeys.  
"You're being such a good boy too; letting Mommy fill you up like this." You breathe, nails gently scratching down his inner thighs and causing him to shiver.  
"Hahh! Please, fuck me, Mommy! I'll be a good boy for you!" He's really gotten into this. A lot more than you anticipated. You lean down, pressing a kiss to his forehead.  
"Don't worry, baby, I'll take care of you."


	5. Suffocation Blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Pairing:** Viktor Vector x Verdie Dubois (OC).  
>  **Kink:** Face sitting.

It had taken some persuasion but the Ripperdoc has finally caved. He's been apprehensive about doing this sort of thing with Verdie for a long while now, ever since the young man brought it up. That isn't to say he doesn't like the idea, he just doesn't want to hurt his lover...but he finally gave in.

"Tap me if you start getting light-headed, right?" Viktor tells him and the blue-haired man beneath him smiles and nods.  
"Don't worry, Vik, I got this." He grabs two handfuls of the Ripperdoc's meaty backside, dragging his hips back until Viktor is planted squarely on his face. His dress shirt is tugged up around his chest, exposing the muscular plain of his stomach as he feels the younger man kiss at the firm flesh around his rim. Slim, delicate hands grasp at Viktor's thighs, pulling him down against Verdie's face as he begins to lick.  
"Hahh... V, Take it easy back there." A warm, wet, squirming tongue laves at his entrance, slicking it with saliva as Viktor's strong hands reach up to play with his own chest. He's sensitive, body thrumming with pleasure as his boyfriend eats him out. "Fuck, V..." With a fingertip, V traces the raised skin of a vein behind the Ripperdoc's knee and the older man shudders, groaning as he leans back. Verdie's lithe, pale body looks so delicate and soft, abdomen twitching as blood floods to his cock. "Mmn... You gettin' off to this, sweetheart?" He purrs, voice rumbling low in his chest as he he leans down, a large, warm hand grasping V's thickening cock through his jeans. There's a muffled affirmative moan as the younger man rocks his hips up, desperately trying to grind against Viktor's palm.

Maybe a change in position is warranted?

Viktor stands, seeing V's glassy eyes and becoming concerned despite the lust burning within him.  
"You still with me?" He asks and the blue-haired man licks his lips, giving the Ripperdoc a thumbs-up. Rolling his eyes and smiling, Viktor replaces himself on Verdie's face, soft lips touching the sensitive skin of his perineum. "Fuck, baby, yeah..." Turned around, the old Ripper can see his boyfriend staring up at him hungrily from between his legs. The younger man accepts one of Viktor's full balls into his mouth, sucking like his life depends on it. "Oh, Christ..." Even from behind his shades, the older man can see Verdie's eyes light up, doubling his efforts to draw more noises from the Ripperdoc. The merc's tongue laves over his balls before venturing over his perineum and then working past his rim. Soft, warm muscle pushes into him and Viktor shivers, grinding back down onto Verdie's face. Low whines can be heard, muffled and weak, as V gropes himself through his pants, losing himself in Viktor's scent and sounds. "Look at you, baby; all riled up and ready for me." Viktor purrs lowly, rocking his hips back as the younger man presses a sloppy kiss to his entrance. He tangles his strong fingers into the merc's vibrant blue hair, pulling him ever closer. "You want me to...finish on your face, sweetheart?" The Ripperdoc asks, one hand wrapping around his cock as precum leaks from the tip. Another affirmative groan as V looks up at him, hunger so present in his gaze.


	6. Hands to Myself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Pairing:** Mister Hands x Verdie Dubois (OC).  
>  **Kink:** Phone sex.

Outside the chapel in Pacifica, Verdie gets into his car, chest heaving as he neglects the blood and viscera on his clothes. Murdering his way through the Voodoo Boys was never intentionally in the cards but that's what ended up happening. So now his chest is burning with a need for oxygen, his heart thumping against his ribcage as the sun sets over the Grand Imperial Mall.  
"Christ, you're weird, V." Johnny comments, materialising into existence beside his host.  
"What?" Verdie breathes, planting his hands on the steering wheel of his MaiMai.  
"What do you mean 'what'? We just got outta that slaughterhouse and you're harder than a porn addict in a BD library." The engram replies, leaning back in his seat. Verdie goes a bright shade of pink, cheeks burning.  
"Can't help it. Adrenaline got the better of me." He explains, groaning as exhaustion washes over him.  
"Let's, at least, drive away. There's twenty dead gang members in there -- give or take -- and I don't think we wanna be held responsible." Johnny, for once, has a point. V starts the engine and books it to the GIM. He should be safe there, especially seeing as he clear the place out like yesterday.

A familiar tone rings through Verdie's phone and he picks up, parking his car in the parking lot of the GIM.  
"Hello?" He asks and the voice of Mister Hands rings clear.  
"Hey, V. Just checkin' in. Was gonna see how things went with Maman Brigitte." He states and V can't tell if the fixer's toying with him or is genuinely curious.  
"She became a problem. I take care of _problems_." He replies and the fixer fans out his fingers.  
"Hm. I gotta commend you, V. Couldn't've been easy. Woulda loved to see those stuck-up dickbags goin' down though, won't lie." Mister Hands leans back in his chair, just leaving his wrists and hands in frame. There's a deep sigh.  
"Not got more biz to attend to, Hands?" V asks and the silhouette shrugs.  
"Not got another call scheduled for about an hour. Wanna waste it with me?"

If it's a trust thing or a time thing, Verdie doesn't know but, Mister Hands insists on the two of them staying where they are; apart. He can see more of the mysterious man now, still not his face though. The camera is shifted from the far side of his desk to the closest edge, angled down so V can see the fixer groping himself through his pants. The merc places his phone on the dashboard and turns on the overhead light, letting the older(?) man see him tugging up his crop top to play with his pebbled nipples.  
"Mmnn... Pretty girl." Mister Hands comments, his voice breathier than usual. Verdie pulls his vibrant blue hair out of the double buns on either side of his head, letting it fall over his shoulders as he looks up seductively at the camera. "You sure you ain't a doll, V?" He asks and the merc takes that as a compliment, smiling coyly as he tugs his deceptively large cock from his short, ripped denim shorts. That obviously takes Mister Hands by surprise. He probably didn't know V was a femboy, this may be an issue.  
"Hands?" Verdie pipes up and the fixer's voice wavers for a moment.  
"H-Huh? Oh, yeah. Umm... I just didn't know, y'know?" Still, his cock looks even harder, straining against his zipper, as he continues groping at it.  
"That a problem?" V teases, wrapping a hand around the shaft as it curve up toward his belly, full lips twitching up into a smile.  
"Nah, I'm-- Uhh..." He snaps open his pants, baring himself to the air, as a spurt of precum decorates his fingers.  
"You want a taste?" Verdie purrs and Mister Hands shudders, more precum dribbling down the shaft of his cock at the thought.  
"Tempting offer."


	7. Fire Treasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Pairing:** James 'Smoke' Porter x 'Burner' (OC).  
>  **Kink:** Scent kink.  
>  **A/N:** Have mercy on me. This is my first time writing Smoke.

The battlefield is almost clear and Burner's gas tanks are nearly empty, his flamethrower running low on juice. There's a scent on the air; explosions and blood. Not enough to leave an effect but enough for the young specialist to figure out who's nearby.  
"Look who we have here." Comes a voice behind him and Burner doesn't even need to guess as to its owner, especially as Smoke presses close. "Run outta juice, princess?" He purrs from behind his gas mask and Burner takes in the scent of him; toxic chemicals and death. He presses his masked face into the crook of the younger man's neck before taking a deep breath. As to be expected, the arsonist smells of singed flesh, ash and sweat but that doesn't deter the masked man behind him. "You smell so good after a job."

Against the wall of a burnt out building, Smoke crowds Burner so he's trapped between the two. He couldn't get away, even if he wanted to. Dropping his flamethrower, the younger man looks up into the dark, empty eyes of his colleagues mask, hearing him chuckle darkly. Taking off his own mask, Burner shakes out his mess of cropped, strawberry-blonde hair, emerald eyes glittering as he looks up. The scent of Smoke is even stronger without the mask, lust cloying in the air as the two of them draw close. Gloved hands follow the zipper down the front of the older man's padded jacket, trailing down before meeting his belt, fingers outlining his impressive cock.  
"Eager, are we, love?" He growls predatorially. The arsonist doesn't have to talk but his eyes say more than words could ever do.

Those bright, green eyes gaze up at Smoke as he slides his cock past Burner's plump, bruised lips. He's raring to go, one gloved hand on the back of the younger man's head and the other braced against the brick wall behind him. His mouth is so tight and hot and he's so happy to be looking up at the older man like this, staring into dark, soulless pits, where his eyes should be.  
"Good boy, sweetheart." He encourages, strong fingers curling into the younger man's strawberry-blonde hair. Burner hollows his cheeks and begins to rock his head forward and back, groaning as he hears the first of Smoke's noises bubble at the back of his throat. "Mmmn..." He knows the kid's more than eager to please, forehead beaded with sweat as he works at the older man's cock. Plush, pink lips work their way down until they touch the base of Smoke's cock, the head having breached his hot, tight throat. "Look at you; so much better at takin' it all the way now, hm?" He praises, voice slightly muffled by the mask as well as his own efforts to keep himself quiet. Moaning in response, Burner nods, tongue swirling around the head of Smoke's cock, hot and wet. Precum floods into the younger man's mouth as he continues with his task, moaning around the hot flesh in his mouth. "You like that, sweetheart...?" Smoke breathes heavily as Burner takes in the scent between his legs; all sweat and lust and gunpowder. Humming affectionately, the younger man's eyes flick up to his mask and Smoke nods. "Yeah... Good boy."


End file.
